Of Porn tapes and Lost Innocence
by fragile star
Summary: Its movie night in the Super Junior dorm, and Kim Heechul has chosen a film that will result in the most memorable movie night in history..too bad Leeteuk doesn't think so.  Many pairings.
1. Of porn tapes & Lost innocence

Movie night rolls around yet again in the Super Junior dorm and it is Heechul's turn, much to the displeasure of many of the people present, to pick the movie – with the promise that the movie is nothing like the other movies he's picked prior to tonight. That is the only reason Leeteuk allowed him to choose the movie.

The members, with the exception of Leeteuk and Kangin are spread out across the living room, Eunhyuk and Donghae are sitting on the lazyboy, with a blanket thrown over their shoulders, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Henry and Zhou Mi are stretched across the comfortable couch while the rest are huddled together in little clusters. Henry wonders why in the world Shindong brought his fiancée, but he doesn't question the elder, preferring to keep his thoughts to himself.

He is gleeful as he comes back into the living room with an unmarked tape in his hand, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, eyes dancing with barely controlled mirth – both of which scare the bejeezus out of Henry, because he, like everyone else knows that a look like that can only spell trouble. Since Leeteuk umma and Kangin appa are out on a date, or something, it fell upon Siwon and Hangeng to keep him in line, should he get out of control…but everyone knew that neither could say no to their lover.

Heechul's grin just widens as he pops the tape into the VCR he made Eunhyuk and Siwon dig out for him for that night, but neither Eunhyuk nor Siwon questioned him because they either didn't care, or they decided not to question his motives. Henry liked to think it was the latter – even he wouldn't question Heechul, lest he be scarred for life.

Nari, who has been quiet for most of the night, clears her throat, and throws her fiancé a sideways glance. "Is this normal?" she is worried, seeing as she'd never been to one of the dorm's 'movie nights', but she's heard enough from Shindong to know that whatever Heechul has planned is not good in the slightest… and seeing Henry's reaction is more than enough to reinforce that idea.

Henry just wraps the blankets around his body and shudders, not at all liking the Cheshire cat like grin on the elder's lips. "What movie is it?" He asks, though part of him _really, really_ does not want to know.

Donghae sits up, eyes sparkling. "Finding Nemo?" And they all groan in response to his question because god knows how many times they've seen Finding Nemo – and Henry honestly can't take seeing Darla again.

Heechul just rolls his eyes, and turns to look at his questioning dongsaengs. "No its not Finding Nemo, and you'll find out~"

And it's at that exact moment that Shindong thinks it was a bad idea to bring her over. He didn't want her scarred for life by any of Heechul's antics.

Nari couldn't help the shudder that runs through her body. Something tells her this will be the most memorable movie night in movie night history, but she can't decide whether that is a good thing or not.

_'If this gets out of hand, I'm going to call Leeteuk,'_ Shindong thinks to himself, watching as Heechul presses play and skips to his place between Siwon and Hangeng. Yes, Shindong regrets bringing his fiancé to movie night.

Henry nearly chokes on the kernel of popcorn he's chewing on when the film begins, not just because the room in which the movie has been filmed looks a lot like the room Kangin and Leeteuk share, but because Leeteuk himself is standing in the center of the room, lips curved into a smirk, and his eyes are darkened with lust.

"This better not be what I think it is…"

"_Heechul!_ Please tell me you didn't!" Siwon gasps, his eyes wide.

Heechul just cackles, choosing not to answer Siwon.

And when Kangin comes into focus, Henry can't help the moan of despair that bubbles from his lips, because he's _pretty sure_ he knows what they're watching and why Heechul was so _gleeful_l days prior to movie night – and why he'd been shooting those looks behind Kangin's back.

"D-did you steal this?" Sungmin asks eyes glued to the screen.

Heechul cackles again. "I didn't _steal_ it. It was just kind of sitting there just _begging_ me to take it."

Yesung fights the urge to roll his eyes. "Liar."

Shindong groans, covering his face with his hands.

"_Come here, baby_." Leeteuk purrs, licking his lips as he unbuttons the rest of his shirt, slowly, almost teasingly, and Henry cant help but stare as the creamy skin of their angelic leader's torso is revealed.

"We really shouldn't be watching this." Siwon interjects, though he can't look away either.

"This is a porno," Kyuhyun says with a small smirk on his lips. "I approve."

Zhou Mi sighs and shakes his head. "Kui Xian…"

Leeteuk is on top of Kangin in a heartbeat, sliding a leg between the younger man's legs. _"How much do you want this?"_

Henry doesn't hear if Kangin replies because Shindong stands abruptly, pulling Nari's arm. "We're leaving. _Now._"

Henry's tears his eyes from the television to watch Shindong and his fiancée, because he knows that if he stares at the television any longer, he'll do something he regrets. _Like strangle Heechul._

Nari pouts cutely, and folds her arms across her chest. "But I want to see this." Her expression turns feral, and Henry yelps. "_I'll make it up to you later,** I promise.**_" And with that, Henry realizes that she's a pervert like the rest of the boys – and he can't help but feel bad for Shindong.

A soft moan from the television distracts him from the couple, and he turns his head towards the sound – eyes widening as he catches the last half of Leeteuk's strip tease, and in seconds, Leeteuk is pressing his lips against the younger man's, slipping his fingers beneath Kangin's shirt, stroking the skin beneath.

It really takes all of Henry's strength not to reach out and strangle Heechul – something neither Siwon nor Hangeng would be happy about, so instead, he buries his head in the pillow, trying to block out the moans and harsh pants coming from the television, and curses in English.

Heechul just cackles, he's amused by their reactions and turns his head towards the television screen once again, where Leeteuk is sitting on Kangin's lap, lithe fingers working on the button of Kangin's pants, lips curved into a small smirk.

_"Do you want me to suck your cock?_" He asks, and when Kangin nods his head, the grin on Heechul's lips widens.

"Heechul, if they find out about this, they're going to kill you."

"_Mm, better yet, do you want to suck my cock?_" He purrs as he takes one of Kangin's hands into his own, guiding it into his pants. Kangin, in response nods, and sits up, tugging Leeteuk's jeans down his hips, fingers wrapping around Leeteuk's sizeable erection.

"He's _huge!_" Its Sungmin who speaks, staring wide eyed at the telly.

Heechul scoffs. "Of course he is."

"_Suck it then_." He purrs, head tilting back as a soft moan escapes his parted lips and rolls his hips toward the hand, his own hands coming to rest on Kangin's shoulders.

Henry moans miserably, and bangs his head against the pillow he's resting his head on. "I'm going to have fucking _nightmares._"

Donghae snorts at that, eyes glued to the screen. "Yeah, _nightmares_."

"Holy shit, is _Kangin_ hyung giving Leeteuk-sshi a _blowjob_?" Eunhyuk is gaping at the screen, watching in wonder as Leeteuk's erection disappears into Kangin's mouth, and he moans softly, because it's hot as hell.

"I-I think he is Eunhyukkie."

"Fuck that's hot…" Kyuhyun rumbles, eyes glazed over with lust.

"You should be _ashamed_ of yourself Kim Heechul." Zhou Mi hisses, but he's cut off by Kyuhyun's hand slipping down the front of his sweatpants, rubbing at his crotch, and he bites back a moan, shooting a glare at the leering Kyuhyun.

"Guys…Guys…is Kangin _bottoming_?"

"I don't know whether to be scared or turned on…"

"I settled for both." Donghae chirps, hands already down his pants and stroking at his half erect cock, and Eunhyuk eyes both the hand and its owner.

Heechul just leers at the slowly forming chaos and winks at an exasperated Geng and a furiously blushing Siwon.

Shindong buries his face in his pillow and groans loudly, wondering what the hell he did to deserve such torture.

Nari shoots a sideways glance at her fiancé, a smile forming on her lips as she notices his despair and she bites back a laugh.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Siwon whispers fiercely, covering his erection with a pillow he'd jacked from Hangeng.

Heechul preens, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Do you need help Wonnie?" He purrs, licking his lips as he trails his hand down Siwon's chest.

Siwon squawks. "_Heechul_!"

Ryeowook shakes his head, and turns his gaze towards the television again, eyes glazing with lust as he watches.

"_Beg for it_." Leeteuk purrs as he sinks his teeth into Kangin's neck, reaching between their bodies to grasp his erection – stroking it slowly, teasingly.

When Kangin didn't answer, Leeteuk pushes off Kangin's body, kneeling in front of him as he takes his erection into his hand, stroking it and throws his head back with a soft moan.

"O-oh, sweet lord."

Heechul snickers as his fingers delve into Siwon's sweatpants. "It gets better."

Ryeowook turns around, eyes narrowed. "Just how many times have you seen this?"

"Oh, a couple. You would too."

_"H-Hyung, please…"_

"Fuck. He really is bottoming."

Leeteuk smirks. "_Mm, what was that baby? I couldn't hear you_."

Kangin takes a deep breath. "_Leeteuk. Touch me, fuck me, whatever – just do something, please."_

"Fuck." And all heads nod in agreement, its weird seeing Kangin like that, moaning and begging, but hot at the same time.

"_Fuck._" Leeteuk purrs as their lips crush together, fingers wrapping around his lover's neglected erection, stroking slowly. And then he breaks the kiss, and sits up, eyes narrowed as he reaches into the bedside table, and pulls out a bottle of lube.

"_Just how much do you want this_?" He purred, voice rough. "_Why don't you prepare yourself for me? Give me a good show_."

And that's when everyone moans in unison, and everyone who wasn't hard before is hard now, because of the dirty words coming from their 'angelic' leader's mouth.

"He's a dirty angel." Heechul purrs, fingers stroking Siwon's erection.

Kyuhyun laughs huskily. "He should be a fucking porn star,"

"I think he technically is now…" Yesung says breathlessly.

Leeteuk flashed a smirk. "_Show me just how much you want you want my cock in your ass_." he purred softly.

Kangin takes the bottle from Leeteuk, his cheeks dusted with the barest of reds, and shimmies out of his pants. Shakily, he opens the cap and squeezes a liberal amount onto his fingers, tossing the bottle somewhere next to him.

"Fuck, he's really going to do it."

Henry whimpers, watching as Kangin lowers his lube coated fingers and eases a finger inside, cringing at what seems to be the pain that followed.

"Kangin fingering himself has to be one of the hottest things I've ever fucking seen." Kyuhyun purrs.

Sungmin laughs huskily, eyes glued to the television. "Y-yeah, I have to agree."

Kangin starts moving the digits, moaning as the pain is overcome with pleasure, his eyes fluttering shut. Leeteuk crawls up the bed to Kangin, crushing their lips together as his fingers wrapped around the younger man's erection.

Eunhyuk's hand delves into Donghae's pants, swatting his hands away as he starts stroking the length, hand dipping lower to massage his balls.

Ryeowook's eyes widen as Yesung straddles his hips, grinding down on his erection – and they both moan as their cocks brush against one another.

Nari laughs, while Shindong groans into the pillow. "Kill me now, please god, kill me now. In your mercy grant me this one request."

"Aw, are you hard Shindong?" Nari asks as she cups Shindong through his pants, eyes dancing mischievously at the bewildered look he shoots her way.

Sungmin attacks Henry, fingers stroking, teeth nipping at every bit of flesh he comes upon. And as he's getting molested, Henry thinks that perhaps Heechul showing the porn tape was a good thing – and he makes a mental note to thank him.

Ryeowook turns his gaze towards the television, Leeteuk is now coating his erection with lube, head rolled back. A soft moan escapes Ryeowook's mouth as Leeteuk grabs his younger lover's hips, and jerks him back roughly onto his erection; Kangin's moans permeating through the room.

Leeteuk laughs roughly, and without waiting for him to adjust to his size, starts slamming into Kangin, hands gripping his hips tight enough to bruise. "_Fuck_."

All those in the room, seeing the usually head strong and prideful man acting so debauched, and their leader so dominating echo Leeteuk's curse. Who knew their leader was a sex god? Henry certainly didn't.

Kangin lets out his own string of profanities that are muffled by the pillow covering his face, breath hitching every time Leeteuk pulls out, and slams back in.

_"Who's your daddy?"_ He asks, slamming into Kangin with an unforgiving pace and impossibly hard thrusts and Henry swears his heart stops when Leeteuk turns his smirking face toward the camera.

Donghae chuckles softly at the cheesy line, fingers weaving through Eunhyuk's hair, jerking his face forward and crushing their lips together.

Nari just laughs breathlessly, and turns to look at Heechul. "Does this get any hotter?"

"Hotter than the fucking _sun_ sweetie." Heechul replies, dropping several bruising kisses on Siwon's mouth.

Eunhyuk is now on top of Donghae, pinning his arms to the ground as he presses their bodies together, hips gyrating and rolling in a way only a dancer of his skill could accomplish and they both moan.

"Oh, lord help me." Sindong moans miserably, because perverts surround him and he wonders when Leeteuk and Kangin will return so he can be delivered of this torture.

Leeteuk flashes a smirk, shivering and shuddering and snapping his hips faster, pushing and pulling Kangin's hips roughly in time with his thrusts.

"_Fuck_.." He slides out of Kangin; eyes narrowed dangerously, lithe fingers leaving bruises against the younger man's hipbones as he flips him onto his back. He sits up; swiftly entering three fingers to press at the younger man's prostate, smirk firmly in place. He laughs harshly at the whine that comes from Kangin's mouth in response.

"Holy fucking shit."

A dark smile graces Leeteuk's lips as he sits up. "_Beg for it_." He rumbles, voice deep and rough with lust. "_Just how much do you want my cock, hm?_"

"_F-fuck Teuk, I want it. I want it bad. Please, fuck me._"

Nari's eyes widen, and her jaw drops in astonishment. "I want a copy of this," She says, wiggling in her seat.

"I'll be taking orders at the end, so if you'd like a copy, just let me know." Heechul purrs.

And they all moan simultaneously as Leeteuk removes his fingers and thrusts into Kangin again, starting a hard and rough pace, fingers gripping the younger man's thighs. The moans are echoed by Kangin's breathless moan.

_'fuck this, I'm texting Leeteuk.'_

.

Leeteuk receives the text from Shindong – and the subsequent texts from Heechul and Kyuhyun, just as he and Kangin are entering the car they borrowed, and his jaw tightens.  
><strong>From:<strong> Shindong  
><strong>To:<strong> Leeteuk_  
>'Come home, now. Heechul has done <strong>It<strong> again_.' 'it' could mean anything with Heechul, but the urgency of the text message made it quite clear that this was not just one of Heechul's little transgressions.

"We need to go home." There's not much room for an argument, not that Kangin wants to argue with him, because Leeteuk looks absolutely livid.

"Heechul has done something."

A deep sense of foreboding washes over Kangin, and he shivers. He has a really really bad feeling about this entire situation.

Leeteuk receives a second text from Shindong as the engine starts, this one more urgent than the last one.

"I knew we shouldn't have left him unsupervised."

.

Shindong is about to send another text, when suddenly the door to the dorm slams open, but no one notices, because they're either too busy watching the porno, or taking their frustrations on eachother.

He jumps up, and tugs on Nari's arm, much to her disappointment. "Finally, its about damn time!" Shindong whispers, shifty eyed, because he can't look at either one in the face without thinking about the having sex.

A bright blush spreads across Kangin's cheeks, his mouth opens as he stares, with growing horror at the video being played on the television, then he goes pale as he catches the look on Leeteuk's face. He is absolutely livid.

Leeteuk sputters. "Kim Heechul!" He roars.

Nari flinches at the volume, and Shindong takes the initiative to get them out of there, because he really, really doesn't want her to see Leeteuk loose his temper – and he didn't want to see it either.

Donghae kicks Eunhyuk off him, yelping in surprise, eyes widened in fear, and struggles to pull his pants up, a bright blush on his face.

"H-hyung."

Yesung and Ryeowook blush bright red as they pull their pants up, any hint of arousal wilting away.

"I told you they'd be pissed." Sungmin said in a sing songy voice, throwing a smug look Heechul's way.

"Kim Heechul!"

Heechul hums, lips still locked with a very scared looking Hangeng, and sighs, breaking the kiss and turns to give Leeteuk a look.

"This is the last fucking time you are _ever_ picking a movie." Leeteuk hisses eyes narrowed. "Do you understand?" his tone is ice cold and hard.

Henry squeaks and hides behind Sungmin. "Can I go back to Canada now?" He whispers for only Sungmin's ears.

Kyuhyun, on the other hand is smirking. He's not intimidated by Leeteuk like the rest are, but he doesn't say anything.

"Kui Xian, why are you smirking?" Zhou Mi whispers urgently in Kyuhyun's ear.

"Because, Mi, angry Teuk is fucking sexy as hell."

And Zhou Mi groans, burying his head in his hands.

Heechul pouts, and folds his arms across his chest, but he's not sorry at all.

Donghae whimpers. "Umma, we're sorry."

"Very."

"It wasn't our idea, it was Heechul."

Leeteuk growls, and those assembled – save for Kyuhyun, who finds angry Teuk arousing, and Heechul who just isn't bothered - shrink back in fear as he rounds on a very scared Siwon. "And _you_, why the hell did you not stop him? No, don't answer that – that was a fucking rhetorical question." And Siwon shrinks back even more. "I don't want to hear a word from you."

He rounds on Kangin, who is in the middle of taking the tape out of the VCR. "I thought I fucking told you to hide it in a better place!"

Kangin huffs. "I _did_ Teukie! I don't even know how he found it."

"Really, w-we're sorry." It's Ryeowook who speaks, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.

Sighing, Kangin takes Leeteuk's hand in his own, and gently pulls him in the direction of their bedroom, sending the others a look that makes them cringe and nod their heads in understanding.

Henry cringes as the bedroom door slams shut behind them, burying his face in the crook of Sungmin's neck.

Sungmin laughs nervously. "Uh….well…"

Siwon just glares at a preening Heechul. "I hope you're proud of yourself."

Heechul smirks. "Very."

Yesung shudders. "I don't think I've ever seen him so pissed."

"Though, you have to admit, that was one of the _hottest_ fucking things you've ever seen in your life – and we just watched _porn_." Donghae says.

"Now, who wants a copy?"

"Don't tell me you're actually going on about that! If they find out that you made copies! Heechul! _Kim Heechul are you listening to me_?" Siwon hisses, eyes narrowing but Heechul ignores him as he takes orders from his brothers. "Kim Heechul don't you ignore me!"

Henry groans softly, watching as Sungmin orders a copy of the porno for their private collection, and he hopes Leeteuk doesn't find out. Tonight had to be the worst movie night in the history of all movie nights, and that first movie night was bad – but no, tonight was a thousand times worse. And he shudders, hoping he will never have to witness Leeteuk's anger again.


	2. Breakfast

To say breakfast isn't awkward would be a lie, because breakfast is extremely awkward, not only because of the _porno incident, _but also because of what happened _after _– they really didn't need to guess what happened in their leader's room, though, if the purple and blue bruises on Kangin's neck, and the limp in his step were any indication. And with Leeteuk glaring so vehemently at everyone isn't making the breakfrast table inviting; it only serves to make them feel worse. No one is eating much, despite Hangeng urging everyone to eat; the tension in the air is too thick. By the end of breakfast, Henry is ready to buy plane tickets, board a plane and go home to Canada, because he's never been so scared for his life.

Heechul doesn't seem to be bothered by the tension or the death glares sent his way, no, he looks extremely smug, shooting amused smiles at the irate leader, which only serves to anger Leeteuk even further, and Henry swears he can see steam billowing from his ears. Kangin isn't having much luck calming his lover down, and he's close to pulling his hair out in frustration, because Leeteuk is just too damn stubborn, and the others look like they're about to shit their pants.

"H-hyung… M-may I be excused?" Donghae asks timidly, eyes downcast. He wants to leave, even though he hasn't eaten much.

"_No._ Finish your _fucking _food." Leeteuk growls, turning his glare towards Donghae, and he wants to crawl under his blankets and stay there, but he can't, so he just grasps Eunhyuk's hand, squeezing tightly, a soft whimper escaping his lips.

Kangin heaves a sigh. "Jungsu, " he flinches as Leeteuk's head snaps towards him, but he continues, "He's not hungry, let him go."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, he _has _to eat."

Kangin just groans in frustration, because he knows he's not going to win. "What if he eats half, can he leave then?"

"Fine. Whatever. Just _eat._" Leeteuk snaps, stabbing his breakfast with his chopsticks.

Donghae flinches, but picks his up as well, and shovels some of his breakfast into his mouth, despite not being hungry. He just wants to leave so he doesn't have to witness Leeteuk's anger up close anymore.

"Can I leave? I'm finished." Heechul asks haughtily, an elegant eyebrow lifted.

"No, Kim Heechul, you are _not _fucking done. You are to wait until everyone is finished with their breakfast - I don't fucking care if it takes all damn morning – and you will do the dishes. Got it?" Leeteuk hisses, eyes narrowing dangerously at the younger man.

Heechul pouts and sniffs haughtily, crossing his arms across his chest. "What's up your ass?" he smirks. "Oh, I know, Kangin's cock! But I guess it wasn't big enough to help calm you down, was it?"

Henry spits his orange juice out, and coughs violently, an action that is repeated by almost every other member of the group – and they're all just staring at Heechul in horror.

"_Kim Heechul_!" Siwon hisses, pinching his lover, before throwing an apologetic look Leeteuk's way. "I apologize hyung, for Heechul's behavior."

If looks could kill, Heechul would be dead, because the look Leeteuk is sending his way is one that makes even Kibum whimper in fear. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Heechul is about to say something, but simultaneous pinches and glares from his lovers stops him short, and he pouts.

"U-um, h-hyung, I'm finished." Sungmin says, lifting his plate so the elder can see.

Henry looks panicked, because he's not done and he doesn't want to be left alone. _"Don't leave me!"_ He whispers frantically, shooting Sungmin a look.

Sungmin sighs. "Hurry up then."

"Why are you all in such a hurry to leave? Is sitting at the table with me so horrible?" Leeteuk asks darkly, glaring at each one of the assembled boys.

"No! Of course not!" Is echoed by everyone at the table, save Heechul, but everyone is thinking the same thing, _'Yes it really is hyung.'_

And really, Henry wonders how much more of this he can take, because he's really sick of Heechul, Leeteuk and movie nights that end with nightmares.


	3. of fights and shopping trips

As it turns out, breakfast _does_ take all morning, and afterwards Heechul cleans the dishes _by hand_, because Leeteuk is in _that_ mood. Heechul isn't happy of course, but he does it only because Siwon threatens him with something he loves more than he loves himself – sex – if he doesn't do as Leeteuk asks, he won't get laid. So, swallowing his pride, Heechul does the dishes by hand – but he complains because it's in his right to complain.

After breakfast, the others scramble to their rooms because no one is willing to spend more time than necessary in Leeteuk's presence - he's scary when he's angry. Kyuhyun almost doesn't leave, but after _gentle_ prodding from Zhou Mi –_I'll destroy your fucking computer and starcraft with it.'_ - he retires to the room he shares with his lover, leaving an exasperated Kangin and an extremely pissed off Leeteuk alone in the breakfast room. Kangin thinks its time he had a little talk with Leeteuk and he's determined to make him listen, because he's not sure how much more he can take.

.

Henry is sitting on his bed when he hears what sounds like arguing come from the breakfast room – so, despite his gut telling him _not_ to leave his room, he leaves – hey, he's curious by nature. He's not the only one to leave the safety of their bedroom, everyone but Shindong – who hasn't been home since the night before – is watching Kangin and Leeteuk argue.

"Teuk, all I'm saying is ease up on the glares."

"I'm fucking pissed off Youngwoon." Comes Leeteuk's angry response, and from where Henry is standing, he can see Kangin flinch from his lover's harsh tone.

"I understand that, but you can't continue this – you're scaring them."

"Whose side are you fucking taking?"

"Teuk…"

"No. Don't Youngwoon." He rises from his seat abruptly, causing the table to move and moves towards the door of the dorm – the expression on his face is something Henry can't decipher, no matter how much he tries.

"Where are you going Jungsu?"

"Out." Leeteuk snaps as he pulls his jacket over his white shirt.

"Out where?"

"Just _out._ I need to _calm down,_ isn't that what you said? And clearly, I can't do that here."

Kangin flinches, but walks towards his irate lover. "I'm coming with you."

Leeteuk looks at Kangin for a couple of minutes, lips pursed and Henry thinks he's going to deny him. "Fine. Just stay out of my way."

They leave, and Henry decides he _really_ doesn't want to be around when they return.

Kangin takes Leeteuk's hand, surprised that he even _allows_ him to do so, but he's happy nevertheless. "Where are we going?"

"The supermarket and the Treasure Chest. I need to buy stuff."


	4. Dinner

Strangely Henry didn't feel any fear as he and Sungmin walked to dinner. Now, he knew about Kyuhyun and Heechul plotting something - he couldn't ignore the smug looks on their faces, or the leer Heechul sent Leeteuk's way, and he was frightened but being with Sungmin erased all fear from his body. At that moment at least.

"I have a baaad feeling about this," Donghae whispered as he and Hyuk sat across Henry and Sungmin.

Henry opened his mouth, his eyes darkening as he saw Heechul and Kyuhyun talking in hushed tones with their heads together - and that gnawing feeling arose. His voice dropped as he leaned forward, the others - Sungmin, Eunhyuk and Donghae leaned forward to hear his next words, "Whatever they've got planned is sure to piss umma off - and I'm quite sure it has to do with the porn tape."

Donghae's eyes widened just a fraction. "Do you think Heechul hyung really made copies?"

Henry nodded gravely, and he cast a look towards the smiling Leeteuk. "Hes probably made thousands and -" his eyes widened as a sudden thought sprung to his mind, his fear suddenly back full force. The others leaned forward, Sungmin placing a soothing hand on his arm, but that did nothing to calm him, if anything it made him even more terrified.

Eunhyuk was the first to break the silence and his thoughts, his voice trembling, "Henry, what's wrong?"

Henry opened his mouth to speak, his eyes wide with fear, his heart pounding in his ears. "Guys, Heechul mentioned views, favourites and comments - where's the one place all those things matter? Especially to a user."

The other boys looked confused for a second before fear enveloped their features.

"Fuck, no.. He couldn't..."

Henry gulped. "There's only one way to find out."

Sungmin was already pulling his iPhone out of his pocket, his mouth set, brows furrowing.

"But if that's the case, then who is going to tell Umma?" Eunhyuk speaks in a small voice.

"Um.. Maybe we should.. Uh.. Let him see it himself," Donghae said softly. "Have you ever heard of 'don't shoot the messanger'? Umma won't remember that, he'll probably get angry at us too." He looked at their leader.

Sungmin visibly paled, a soft whimper of fear escaped his lips. "Shit." that's all he said, that's all he could say in a situation like this one - but he knew everyone would understand what this meant. And they did understand; Henry went white, Donghae gulped and Eunhyuk shivered.

"Fuck." they said at once and they looked at the beaming leader, who had just reentered the dining room with a bowl of food in his arms.

"Mm, this smells good Teuk." Kangin said, the pride evident in his voice.

"Yeah!" Ryewook echoed, a small smile stretching across his lips - clearly he'd forgotten about earlier that day and the night before, but no one who knew the secret could fault him. Angry Leeteuk was one scary motherfucker - and unfortunately he would rear his ugly head tonight.

Henry gulped. 'Fucking Kim Heechul,' he thought to himself as he tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace - he knew.

"Its going to be a bleeding massacre tonight." Sungmin muttered and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, what did my darling ducklings do while appa and I were gone?" Leeteuk chirped, sitting down next to Kangin.

"Whats got him in such a good mood?" Siwon muttered to Heechul, ignoring the others as they told their umma about their day.

"He got his ass pounded by Kangin, he was probably screaming and begging for it." Heechul said snickering.

Siwon squawked, his eyes wide. "Heechul!"

Hangeng sighed. "Im just going to pretend I didn't understand that."

Heechul smirked. "Kangin did a good job too, by the sound of his voice. There'll be fireworks tonight."

Siwon's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that Kim Heechul?"

"Ohh, nothiiiing!" Heechul sang.

"I don't buy that." Siwon muttered taking the bowl from Hangeng.

"Five hundred favourites, three hundred comments." Kyuhyun whispered, on his face was the smuggest smirk Siwon had ever seen.

And again Siwon's eyes narrowed. "Kim Heechul."

Heechul flashed Kyuhyun a triumphant smirk. "Yes."

"Dont you ignore me Kim Heechul!"

"Twitter?" Kyuhyun asked, lifting a brow.

"Fuck. Yes. We'll get more that way."

"Deviantart? A friend suggested that site and tumblr too - no doubt our American fans would love that. Think of all the likes and reblogs."

Heechul smirked. "Yes to all the above." then his voice dropped and even Siwon had trouble hearing his next words, "Good thing Teuk doesn't know his way around tumblr or YouTube."

Kyuhyun laughs, an act that draws everyone's attention to him.

"Whats so funny Kyu-ducky?" Leeteuk asks, a soft smile upon his lips.

Kyuhyun scowls at the nickname, but answers anyway. "Oh, well, Hee-cky just said something rather amusing."

leeteuk lifted a brow, his eyes flickering towards Heechul.

"I was just telling Kyu-ducky about the movie I watched while you were away."

"And what movie was that?"

"Another Gay Movie." Kyuhyun purred.

Henry choked on his water, sputtering and coughing while Siwon narrowed his eyes at the duo.

"Yes, it's a real movie. I found it on Youtube." Heechul purred, ingoring the look of confusion Kyuhyun was sending his way.

"Whats he doing?" Henry whispered, brows furrowed together. What was he doing, drawing attention to YouTube when that was - oh! He did want Leeteuk to find that video.. But why? Hm. And according to the look on Kyuhyun's face, it seemed he wasn't privy to this information.

"I have no clue, but he's playing a dangerous game." Sungmin whispered.

"Seems we won't have to tell him after all."

Either way, there would be fireworks, he was not excited about this and he could tell that those around him weren't either and for the fifth time in 24 hours, he wishes he could go home toCanada because Leeteuk's anger is frightening.


End file.
